Drawn To You
by Katherine Is The Queen
Summary: We all know the story of Katherine Pierce. Born Katerina Petrova, met two Mikaelson brothers, turned into a vampire, and ran. In 1864, met the Salvatores and turned them. But what if that changed? What if Katherine never got as far as Rose's cabin's door before Klaus found her? (Read for more information! :) )
1. Description

We all know the story of Katherine Pierce. Born Katerina Petrova, met two Mikaelson brothers, turned into a vampire, and ran. In 1864, met the Salvatores and turned them. But what if that changed? What if Katherine never got as far as Rose's cabin's door before Klaus found her?

He would kill her for ruining what he thought to be his only chance to break the curse. Although, unfortunately for Klaus, his brother Elijah was in love with Katerina. After much negotiation, Klaus spared Katerina's life, on the condition that she did exactly as he said, exactly when he said it, for exactly...the rest of her life.

Basically Katherine never met the Salvatores in 1864 and has been traveling with Klaus and Elijah for the past 500 years of her life.

And yes, the Salvatores are still vampires ;)


	2. Prologue

P.S. I do not own The Vampire Diaries

 **Prologue**

She was running. She had been running for hours, though it felt like days. That was as much as she could remember.

"Katerina! I know you're near." She heard the voice of her beloved Elijah call out. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, to cling to the arms of the only person she had ever felt safe around. However, she knew she could not, for if she did, she would lose her life. She had to keep running. It was her only hope. _To sim_ _ply keep running_.

The cottage stood there, just as Trevor had described. It almost seemed like a miracle, but she had lived through enough horrors in her seventeen years on this earth, that she knew there could be no such thing as miracles. No, finding this cottage was no miracle. It took hard work, tears and, blood. It was _survival_.

Katerina Petrova glanced worriedly over her shoulder as she hurriedly knocked on the cottage door. She could not let them find her. If they did, she knew she would die.

A woman opened the door. Truthfully she did not look much older than herself.

"Are you Rose? Trevor sent me, he said you could help me." Katerina spoke, fear and desperation clear in her voice. "Please, you've got to help me." She practically begged the woman who only stared back at her with wide eyes. Her shock, however, slowly seemed to be transforming into anger and worry as she ushered the girl inside. She dragged her by her arm and hastily threw her on a bed. "As soon as Trevor returns I am handing you back over to Klaus." She said slamming the door behind her, making sure to lock it, leaving the defenseless doppelgänger with no means of escape.

"No!" Katerina yelled as she loudly knocked on the bedroom door hoping to be let out. "You mustn't take me back! He will kill me!" She pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks. But alas, no matter how much she begged and pleaded, Rose showed no intention of opening that door.

Katerina knew she had to escape. She would not allow herself to die at the hands of that monster. Looking around the room she spotted an object. This would not be pleasant, and she knew she would die either way, but what other choice did she have? She could die a painful death at the hands of Klaus or she could take matters into her own hands, and die on her own account. She would still die, but at least it would not be in a twisted ritual at the hands of whom she believed to be the devil himself.

Without giving herself the opportunity to talk her mind out of it, she jammed the sharp object deep into her stomach. She grimaced in pain resisting the urge to scream. She clutched her stomach with one arm as she set the object back on the nightstand. Practically crawling on the floor, she made it back on the bed. She panted slightly while looking up at the ceiling. She knew her death would be slow and painful, she just never imagined it would be this painful, she thought as she continued holding on to her stomach tightly, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Her eyes darted towards the door when it bursts open. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Rose asked clearly furious that the girl had very obviously tried to end her life.

"I-I got it running in the woods." Katerina lied, mainly in fear of what the girl would do to her.

"Liar!" Rose shouted as panic began seeping through her. She could not let her die. Klaus would kill her and Trevor instantly.

"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus." Katerina mumbled, weakly looking up at Rose.

Rose shook her head and did not think twice before biting her wrist and speeding over to the doppelgänger. "I will not pay for Trevor's mistakes. You will go back to Klaus and that is final." She said firmly while she force-fed Katerina some of her blood in order to heal the wound, that would have otherwise killed her.

As soon as Rose left the room Katerina knew she had no choice but to really take her own life this time. Rose was not going to let her go, she was going to turn her over to the very monster she escaped from. She had to do it, and this time, she had to stay dead.

When Rose heard the sound of a chair falling to the ground she knew she was in trouble. When she rushed to the room and saw Katerina hanging from the ceiling, she knew she was as good as dead.

When Katerina came to, she only knew one thing. She was very _hungry_. After that, the rest all happened quite fast. The old woman who owned the cottage walked into the room and she found herself almost immediately sinking her fangs into the woman's neck, the blood running down her throat tasted so sweet.

Rose could only watch in horror as she knew what awaited her. "You've doomed us all! Klaus will kill me!" She exclaimed fear settled deep within her.

Katerina looked back at her with a firm look and uttered the words that would later become her philosophy in life. "Better you die than I."

It would have been the perfect escape. She would have left the small little cabin in the woods behind and ran as far away from England as possible. However, as soon as she opened the door and stepped outside she came face to face with the devil himself.

Klaus Mikaelson stood by the door, a sinister look in his eyes. That look was soon replaced by glare when he noticed her new _transformation_. The healed wounds, the smell of blood on her lips, and the fact that he could no longer hear her frantic human heart beating loudly against her chest all gave it away. _She was a vampire_.

"What have you done, Katerina?" His tone wasn't loud like she had expected, but rather low. Yet somehow that made it all the more terrifying.

"I-I wanted to die." She whispered taking a step back from him.

Klaus smirked and took another deadly step toward her. "Oh, sweet Katerina." He said, almost in a mocking tone. "Consider your wish granted." He said speeding towards her ready to rip her heart out.

Katerina closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Elijah standing in front of her protectively.

"Now brother, let us not do something we will regret later." He advised Klaus as he held his wrist, stopping him from ripping Katerina's heart out.

Klaus shot his brother a glare and released himself from his grip. "What type of punishment do you suggest then? She turned Elijah! I can never break the curse now. She must be punished." He said bitterly as he glared at her.

"I agree. However, she may be more useful to you alive than dead. Think about it brother, she could help you, work with us, perhaps find another way to break your curse." Elijah said, making sure to choose his words carefully. He needed to keep his beloved Katerina alive, even if it meant she would be subjected to being his brother's slave. He loved her too much to lose her.

Klaus thought about it for a moment. He could just kill the foolish doppelgänger, or he could take his brother's advice and instead made sure she suffered for all eternity for betraying him. As a slight smirk formed on his face, he decided to go with the latter. "Very well. Katerina may live. Although be warned, from now on you answer to me. You will do as I say. Understand?" He asked looking at her intently.

She quickly nodded, grateful that he had let her live.

After Klaus had left, on his way back to the house. She looked at Elijah, who in turn looked at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled looking into his eyes. "If you had not shown up when you did, I would have died."

Elijah did not say anything at first and simply tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Katerina. I would do anything for you."

Those words made her smile brightly. "I love you as well Elijah." She said, happy and confident that with him she would never need to fear anyone ever again.


	3. Chapter One: Welcome To Mystic Falls

P.S. I do not own The Vampire Diaries

 **Chapter One: Welcome To Mystic Falls**

"Katerina. It's rather chilly in this new house. Do you mind fetching me a blanket?" Klaus asked looking over at her with a slight smirk, almost challenging her to defy him.

"Of course not." Katerina Petrova, now known as Katherine Pierce, responded, making sure to keep her tone civil. She slowly stood up from her spot on the couch next to Elijah and sped upstairs.

From a distance, she could hear Klaus turning on the radio. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the whole 'fetch me a blanket' thing had been nothing more than an excuse to get her out of the room so that he would be able to speak with Elijah in private.

Katherine opened the closet in the hallway and grabbed the first blanket she saw. However, she held on to it knowing that Klaus was still talking with Elijah, and if she were to go downstairs right now she would be greeted with a very annoyed Klaus.

Over the centuries she tried to keep her thoughts to herself, and do her best to not anger him. It seemed to work most of the time. After five hundred years she'd definitely gotten to know Klaus better. She knew when she needed to keep her mouth shut and when she needed to stay longer than she needed to upstairs, pretending she couldn't find a blanket, just so Klaus could speak alone to her boyfriend.

Klaus smirked at Elijah's eye roll. "What? Something to say, Elijah?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Elijah sighed softly and shook his head. "Nothing at all brother." He said leaning forward towards the coffee table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He knew it was better to ignore Klaus' poor attempts to annoy him.

"So, clearly there is something on your mind, seeing as Katerina is currently...fetching you a blanket." He said mumbling that last part in a sarcastic tone as he took a sip of his drink.

Klaus grinned and nodded slightly. "As a matter of fact, yes." He said looking over at his brother. "The doppelgänger. Until we find her, I believe it's best to keep Katerina here. I don't want to risk anyone ruining my plans."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother. "We can't exactly keep her locked up in the house until we find her doppelgänger." He said in an obvious tone. He then noticed Klaus' amused expression. "Niklaus, please tell me you are not actually planning to keep her locked up in the house until we find her doppelgänger." Elijah said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm not. You are." Klaus responded with a satisfied smirk.

Elijah set his finished glass of whiskey down on the coffee table and looked at his brother confused.

"Well I could order her to stay in the house of course, but we both know you'd coddle her and let her sneak out from time to time." Klaus said with a knowing look.

"One time, Niklaus, one time." Elijah muttered putting a hand to his forehead clearly annoyed that his brother was mentioning something from so long ago. How was he supposed to know that Katerina would go off on a killing spree?

"The point still stands. Therefore it is now your job to make sure she does not leave the house. Congratulations Elijah, you've been demoted to house guard." Klaus said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

When Katherine heard the radio volume decrease she knew that was her cue to return downstairs. "Here you go." She said handing Klaus a blanket.

"Finally. You know if I was human I would've frozen to death." Klaus said not even making an effort to unwrap the blanket. He simply kept it on his lap, still neatly folded.

Katherine fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead sat back down next to Elijah. "Sorry. I couldn't find one." She said softly as she rested her head on Elijah's chest. Elijah in return, wrapped an arm around her holding her close to him.

Klaus watched the couple, a smirk written on his face. "Well, I'm afraid I have business to attend to." He said setting the blanket aside and standing up from the couch. "You two enjoy the house for a couple of hours." He looked at Elijah, almost like they were having a secret conversation in their heads.

As soon as Klaus walked out the door Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "What was that about? What did you two talk about?" She asked getting out of his embrace a little bit to look up at his face.

Elijah hesitated for a moment. "Nothing you need to worry about my darling." He reassured her. But Katherine always knew when something was wrong.

"Elijah. What is it?" She insisted as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "My brother suggested that until we find your doppelgänger, he thought it best if you-" He paused trying to find the correct words to say while Katherine looked at him expectantly. "Remained here." He finished watching as Katherine's face went from worried, to shocked, to angry in a matter of seconds.

"You're joking right?" She asked in disbelief. When Elijah's expression didn't change, except to give her a look of sympathy, she knew he was in fact serious. "Elijah! I can't just stay trapped in this house! Finding the doppelgänger could take months!" She exclaimed standing up from the couch and running her fingers through her brown curls, clearly frustrated.

"I know Katerina, and I apologize, but there is nothing I can do." Elijah said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah right." She scoffed rolling her eyes at him. "You could talk to Klaus. Convince him that this is an unnecessary not to mention stupid plan." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know how he can be. Once he sets his mind on something, it's quite difficult to convince him otherwise." Elijah said, making sure to maintain his calm tone, as to not alarm his girlfriend any more than she already was.

"I am not staying trapped in this house." She said firmly. Mystic Falls wasn't exactly the most exciting town she'd ever seen, but it definitely beats being a prisoner in the house for months.

"Look. The town is small, people in small towns tend to talk, I am certain that we will find the doppelgänger sooner rather than later." Elijah said walking over to her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Katherine however, didn't want to hear it, _or even be near him_ she thought as she angrily shook his hand off her shoulder. "Katerina." She heard his pleading voice but she didn't give in and instead kept glaring at a spot on the wall, with her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"I will keep you company. You won't have to feel alone. I promise I will be here the whole time. Niklaus can handle the doppelgänger business." Elijah said looking at her. He didn't like lying to her, but he didn't have another choice. If Katherine believed that he was sacrificing his loyalty to his brother for her, then perhaps he could convince her to not defy Klaus on this.

Elijah almost breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the small smile forming on Katherine's lips.

"Really?" She asked, doubt clear in her voice. She didn't think Elijah would ever do something like going against Klaus, even if it was for her. "You'd do that for me?"

Elijah felt a tiny speck of guilt already beginning to invade his heart but he pushed it to the back of his mind. "I would do anything for you, Katerina. I love you."

Katherine felt her smile widening. "I love you too Elijah."

Katherine smiled happily as she snuggled closer to Elijah. Taking advantage of the fact that Klaus was out, her and Elijah had gone upstairs to their room for some much-needed quality time.

"Now that I will be my brother's prisoner as well, every day will be like this." Elijah murmured placing a soft kiss on Katherine's forehead.

Katherine smiled in return. "Well, I guess that's the only good thing about being stuck in this house." She giggled resting her head on his bare chest.

"Ah, there you two are." Klaus' voice startled both Elijah and Katherine as they immediately pulled the covers closer to them. Klaus however, didn't seem affected by the fact that they had clearly just been in a very intimate moment. "Brother. May I speak with you? You're free to join as well Katerina." He said sending Katherine one of his signature smirks.

"Niklaus would it be possible to knock next time?" Elijah asked through gritted teeth as he held Katherine close to him protectively.

"Relax Elijah. I have no interest in your darling Katerina." Klaus replied with an eye roll. "Downstairs. Now." He ordered before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Elijah sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I could kill him. I would." He muttered shaking his head. "I apologize for that. My brother doesn't seem to understand boundaries."

Katherine shrugged. "He's done worse. Don't worry, I'm fine." She said giving him a small reassuring smile before lightly kissing his cheek.

Once Katherine and Elijah were both dressed, they headed downstairs.

"And here I thought I'd have to drag you two out of bed." Klaus said grinning as he watched them sit on the couch opposite of his. When neither Katherine nor Elijah said anything, Klaus spoke once more. "I have news about the doppelgänger. Her name is Elena Gilbert."


End file.
